Hold on, brother
by sherfuckholmes
Summary: Gilbert is the neighbourhood badass with a soft spot for his little brother. What will happen when his new Russian neighbours arrive? Human AU, character death, rated T because I'm paranoid.


A/N: Hey! This is my first story so feedback would be awesome! Thanks!

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me (Should be obvious since this is a FANfiction site...)

* * *

The first time I saw our new neighbours, I knew it would be trouble. The Braginsky family was unusual to say the least, their oldest child was a girl who broke down in tears for no reason and not just a little, she would sob for hours over the death of an ant. The youngest was a girl who seemed to have a creepy infatuation with her older brother. Lastly came Ivan Braginsky, a huge bully who seemed unaware of his own cruelty.

I was known as the 'bad boy' of the area, always picking fights and cutting class so obviously upon meeting Ivan I decided that I needed to up him in a fight to prove how awesome I was and Ivan did not back down at all. He smiled childishly and said something along the lines of

"If that is what you want, friend, then we shall fight tomorrow."

I went home to boast to my little brother, Ludwig, about how awesome I was and how Ivan was going down. Ludwig was younger than me by nine years making him seven to my sixteen. He didn't like the fact I was fighting but still looked up to me as a role model. He shouldn't have looked up to a person like me given I didn't seem to have any sort of future at the time and yet he insisted that I was the best.

The next day came round and I couldn't wait to beat Ivan up, especially because he was almost twice my size and more than a head taller. Ludwig told me yet again at breakfast not to go and fight Ivan but I brushed him off saying that it wouldn't be a problem for someone as awesome as me.

I walked outside and Ivan was already waiting for me with his weird sisters. He told me that we would fight in the park across the road and then began a conversation about rabbits and sunflowers that I quickly zoned out of.

We got to a clear area in the park and I looked back at my house, Ludwig was sitting on the front step waiting for me.

"Little bunny, we are starting the fight now, da?"

Ivan smiled at me again and I fought the urge to shiver. I nodded and started to analyse his movements waiting for him to swing a punch at me. I didn't wait long, he aimed for my stomach and I barely dodged in time, he was pretty fast for someone that size. Unfortunately he had planned ahead and hooked his foot on my leg and pulled it from under me sending me sprawling in the mud.

I jumped back up and sent a fast kick into his stomach but he grabbed my leg and pulled me in towards him. I struggled against him. But he continued to hold me and smile that unnerving smile. He had swapped his hold to my arm and raised his other hand in a fist to punch me across the face.

His sisters were watching and the younger one seemed to be egging him on while the older one sobbed and cried for 'Vanya ' to stop fighting but then I heard a child's cry.

"Gilbert! Stop! _Gil_!"

Everyone turned to see who had called and I let out a strangled gasp. I saw Ludwig jump up from his step and run towards me, to the park, onto the road. Ivan's older sister cried louder as my brother got closer, Ivan didn't move and neither did I. Time seemed to slow down and Ludwig approached the curb and fly onto the road, oblivious to the oncoming traffic.

"Ludwig! Get off the road, now!"

He didn't stop though and my blood ran cold as Ludwig's terrified scream rang out as he finally saw the car speeding towards him, he froze like a deer in the headlights and next thing I knew there was a sickening thump as my treasured brother was hit by the car that didn't even stop. Ivan dropped me and I ran towards Ludwig and pulled him up into my arms. One of Ivan's sisters called an ambulance while I sobbed into my brother's hair.

"Gil? I love you…"

"I love you too. You're going to make it, just hold on."

He smiled softly and shook his head.

"No…"

He took one last ragged breath and fell still in my arms. I shook him gently, and then a little harder trying to wake him, trying to get my brother back but he didn't move.

It was my entire fault, I never should have been so cocky as to think I could fight Ivan then Ludwig would still be here with me. I didn't fight after that, for Ludwig's sake only, for my little brother who never grew up.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it~ please review etc.


End file.
